1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to seat belt systems which restrain the body of a passenger during vehicle emergencies.
2. Prior Art
Seat belt systems are widely used as restraining devices for the purpose of preserving the safety of vechicle passenger. In many cases, however, the passengers do not use the seat belt system while the vehicle is in motion. Accordingly, such systems have not functioned effectively as passenger restraining devices.
Particularly in Japan, the number of passengers who use seat belt systems is small, i.e., only a few percent. Most vehicle passengers have not put their seat belt systems to use. This is due in part to a lack of appreciation by the passengers of the importance of seat belt systems, and also to the difficulty in handling of conventional seat belt systems.
The present invention has been designed with the above described facts in mind.